<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graphics for Just Like In The Movies by lotrspnfangirl_graphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939569">Graphics for Just Like In The Movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics'>lotrspnfangirl_graphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bottom Cas Big Bang (Supernatural), Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tattooed Dean Winchester, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics for 2020 Bottom Cas Bang, Just Like in the Movies, by noxsoulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951551">Just Like in the Movies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate">noxsoulmate</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was so excited to get paired with Ellen, as I've read and enjoyed many of her fics! This was no difference. Getting to do art for tattooed Dean and Cas? Soul mates? Fluffy goodness? Sign me TF up! Everyone should go and check out the fic and leave her the kudos it deserves! She worked long and hard and it showed ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Promo Banner</strong> </span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Title Piece</strong> </span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Quotes</strong> </span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>   </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Chapters One &amp; Two</span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Pulling up his sleeve, far enough only to reveal his wrist, he looked at his own birthmark. Two seemingly black wings, interwoven with shades of blues and greens and purple; spread like those of an angel. It was the reason his parents had named him after one. He had seen his own birthmark on the skin of so many of his fans as dusty shadows - some showing them to him proudly, some trying to cover them up. Everyone dealt differently with a crush on a celebrity, after all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>When Cas pushed away from the table and got closer, Dean’s breathing got stuck in his throat. Though it was a most intimate thing to do, Cas really reached for Dean’s wrist, eyes never straying from the stack of books and the colorful swirl of mist there. Dean had to swallow hard when Cas even went so far as to trace one outline of the mark, his heart beating so loud he was sure Cas would hear it. Instead, he let go of Dean’s wrist again and smiled up at him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> <b> <span class="u">Chapter Three</span> </b> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div><p>
  <em>“Cas in love? Has Hollywood’s most eligible bachelor finally gained a mark on his body?” he read, pulling a face. “Seriously? Do these people even realize how invading that is? What’s going to be next, speculation about my favorite position in bed? If I like to bottom or to top? What the hell, people?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><p>
  <em>Rushing forward, Cas used the towel to brush away all the fog from the mirror, finally turning again so his hip was reflected. There was absolutely no mistaking it. Shadowy and pale it might be but there was still no mistaking it. A stack of books. A nebula of colors. A birthmark Cas had no trouble recognizing, even though it was just a dusting on skin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four & Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>With one sudden move, Dean reversed their positions, pressing Cas against the wall now. It did not break any of the heat - quite the contrary. Cas let Dean take the rein for a minute or so, then pushed back, pinning the man against the wall once more - their lips only parting to suck in huffs of air, never staying away from one another for long.</em>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>No, what had drawn him in to this picture was Dean’s naked torso - however, not for the reason he would have believed. Because what really, really drew his attention; what had his breath stuck in his lungs and his heart hammering painfully and the blood in his veins racing…<br/>… was the shadowy birthmark on Dean’s chest, which showed a very familiar set of dark angel wings.</em>
</p><p>And just for the hell of it, here's the close up of the boys at the beach!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Six & Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> When he lifted his shirt, Dean gasped. Cas’ action seemed to have pulled him out of his stupor as he stepped closer, his eyes never leaving the revealed skin and the birthmark there, shimmering brightly, intense, vibrant with colors </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><p>
  <em>With the New Year’s fireworks as a beautiful background, Dean Winchester drops to one knee and surprises his boyfriend with a very important question.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><p>
  <em>It’s official: Castiel James and Dean Winchester celebrate their love with a most romantic and intimate wedding.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Progress Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just for the heck of it, here are some in-progress shots!</p><p>I use google images, getty images, pictures I take on my own to create all of my scenes. Sometimes, its as simple as adding people to a background -- for example, the wedding shot -- other times, I have to 'build' people completely, including taking pieces of cheeks or arms and manipulating them to look or face a certain direction.</p><p>I didn't take as many screen shots as I wanted to, but here's some in-progress shots I send to my friends to make sure the sizing, positioning, etc are good!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>For this piece, I actually darkened the background, added in the fireworks, and built my 'Castiel' from this dude. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone had a great laugh over Cas' face looking at this dude's junk through the mirror LOLOLOLOL </p><p>This one was possibly the hardest out of all the images, simply because his face is turned away and in the scene, Castiel is looking at himself. However, its apparently very difficult to find a picture of a man looking at himself in the mirror that's not overly pornographic or without him being covered in a towel. Like, hello internet, work with me here!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I asked Cas (CassondraWinchester) if Dean and Cas' heights were okay, and all she could focus on was the booty. That girl's got a one track mind, I swear it! </p><p>Obviously for this one, the booty was covered up with laser tag. I added in laser tag equipment, blacklights, and darkened everything up! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>